Job Offer
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ever since the dinner at the Dursleys, Giovanni had the image of Harry Running through his mind. He demands for the young man to come to the office with his uncle while he stays a bit longer in England for Business. He has an offer for the Potter boy hoping it be yes.


**Arashi: A request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22. This is a companion fic to Business Associate.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't either series or their characters.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, implied slash

Job Offering

Summary: Ever since the dinner at the Dursleys, Giovanni had the image of Harry Running through his mind. He demands for the young man to come to the office with his uncle while he stays a bit longer in England for Business. He has an offer for the Potter boy hoping it be yes.

* * *

Sitting in one of the offices at Grunnings, a sable hair man folds his hands together under his chin lost in thought. Appearing in his mind is the seventeen or eighteen year old pitch raven black hair teen with the greenest eyes that remind him of Kanto. A hint of a smile graces the business man's lips. Normally he wouldn't have fallen for someone so young but there is something about him that intrigues Giovanni greatly. Then again the fact he's in his mid-thirties has him questioning a little of his sanity.

His fingers flex automatically thinking of the creamy tan complexation of the young man. He is a wonderful kisser. A bit shy at the edges he mildly muses. When he flushes it goes down his neck that leaves his mind wonder how far it goes.

A sudden knock at his door gets his attention and drawls out annoyance apparent in his voice, "What is it?"

"Um Sir, I came to inform you that Vernon Dursley arrive at your request with his nephew." A shaky male voice squeaks out not wanting to disturb the infamous business man inside the room.

"Send in Dursley's nephew in." Giovanni orders, a hint of a smile grace the corner of his lips at the thought.

Hidden deep in his coat pocket, one of the four shrunken down red and white balls wriggles in impatiently making the man to snort and murmur softly in his native tongue, " Just a bit longer, my friend. So you can have some fresh air."

As hearing his voice, the creature within settles waiting its time and curious to meet the strange being who has its master's attention unlike others before.

Harry knowing his way around due to some summer jobs he taken at Grunnings to make some pocket change goes to the said office and knocks. His hands begin to sweat and nervousness kicks in. Ever since that dinner, he has been thinking of the older man who kissed him. The feelings of shock soon left and leaving the wanting to have another. He quickly knocks hoping he's not intruding.

"Yes."

The cool voice is heard from behind the close door sending his heart racing.

"It's me, Harry Potter, Sir." Harry announces feeling a bit nervous.

"Do come in," Giovanni's voice purrs reminding Harry of a jungle cat or some type of predator.

Harry opens the door meeting the dark eyes of the older man. A hint of a blush graces his cheeks. He clears his throat nervously as the man beckons him closer. He moves autopilot and takes a seat across from him.

"What is it you like to speak with me about, sir?" Harry asks still uncertain what to call this man.

Eyes barely seems to soften, the man replies, "Giovanni is fine, Harry. I was hoping to ask you of an offer."

"Oh?"

"Hm, I have a job position at my company in Kanto that is open recently. I looked at your resume on file and the comments. I feel you would make a wonderful addition to my company," Giovanni replies shocking Harry greatly. "You will also have a change to go to a university if you wish and will continue going up in ranks. Think of it as a chance to spread your wings."

"That sounds wonderful but-" Harry begins still shock by the offer as parts of him wants to accept it.

"Other than I hope to have dinner again some time," Giovanni adds giving a smirk making Harry flush darker and nods shyly to the dinner part.

"I would like to accept that offer, Giovanni." Harry said elation and shyness flowing through him.

Giovanni nods in agreement knowing over the dinner he would have to bring up the matter of the creatures in the area he lives in known as Pokémon. Who knows maybe there are something of interest of it to him especially the universities allow them to accompany many people.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
